Paladin
by Pandoras-Closet
Summary: The night before her wedding, Ginny is transported to another universe. A world where the Order is in shambles, Harry Potter was never born, and hope is all but dead. If she's to get home, Ginny is going to have to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Germany . . .

She strode towards him from the smoke of battle. She was clad in armor, red hair tied back in a braid, and her face was dirt streaked. A cut on her arm was bleeding and she carried a sword in one hand and a war hammer in the other.

"Beautiful," sighed Parvaras, last of the Forest Gods. "What a fine tumble

she'd be."

"She's married," Remus Lupin said. It was on his shoulder that Parvaras sat, as the God was only six inches tall.

"Engaged to be," Parvaras corrected with a disdainful sniff. "You mortals and obsessions with fidelity."

"It's a failing," agreed Remus affably. "But a sense of permanence helps when we don't have all of eternity." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "In any case, she works for you, dipping into the company pool, as we say, never goes well."

"Nonsense," Parvarus disagreed, "why, there was a time when maidens came from far and wide for night in my arms as warriors toasted my name before battle."

"And those maidens were also those warrior's wives, sisters, and daughters," Remus pointed out. "They all left you sooner or later. Now there's just her."

"Now there's just her," Parvaras agreed. "But really, why did she have to ignore the old ways?"

"Sword Oath," Remus pointed out. "Sex wasn't covered in there, I believe."

"What's this about sex?" said the red-haired woman as she reached them. She slid the sword into its sheath, which was strapped across her back and hung the hammer on her belt. Then she pulled off her glove to wipe sweat and dirt from her forehead, the steel band inset with a diamond glinting in the sun. It was a simple ring, but the diamond and that it was on the ring finger of her left hand proclaimed that but one person had the key to her heart and neither of them were him.

"Your deity and I were discussing the finer points of the Paladin and God contractual obligations," Remus said. "I trust it went well?"

Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley scowled. "He rabbited before I could get close enough. He was always good at that, though."

"Pity," Remus said. "I was all set to have a long talk with him too." There was a dangerous light in his eyes, that something inhuman lurked behind the quiet agreeability of the man clad in old robes and patched cloak.

"Next time," Ginny promised. "Malfoy can't hide forever and neither can Riddle. I'll string them up by their guts for what they've put me through. Just for starters."

It seemed a bit harsh, Remus mused, but it was their fault. After all, if they hadn't tried to conquer this world, Ginny would never have been pulled from hers.

On their own heads be it.

* * *

Six months ago . . .

Remus Lupin hummed as he did dishes. To an outsider, it might seem odd, but Remus had always taken a certain satisfaction in it. Even when he'd worn the black of the Death Eaters, he'd enjoyed doing the dishes.

It drove Severus nuts, in a metaphorical sense, of course, and they'd often had long discussions, even arguments, about wasting time with dishes when there was house elves to do it. Or even a simple spell.

To do it by hand was so . . . so . . . _Muggleish_.

Remus preferred to think of it as a calming activity. When upset, Severus had locked himself in his lab, Lucias would turn his opera to ear splitting volumes, and Remus did dishes.

He held up a dish to the light and then scrubbed at a speck of food that clung stubbornly to the ceramic. Ah.

But then Severus had decided that Voldemort was wrong about . . . many things and left the Death Eaters. Remus had gone with him, not so much out of disagreement with Voldemort's ideals, but . . . he supposed friendship had as much to do with it as anything.

Remus was honest enough with himself to admit that he needed to be around people. He suspected it was the wolf in him and wolves were social people, of a sort. In short, Remus did not like to be alone.

But was this any better? The Order of the Phoenix was all but broken. Severus was half insane, McGonagall preferred to live in the past, and Granger was pretty much catatonic, or at least refused to leave the library.

"Wotcher, Remus," said a voice.

"Miss Tonks," Remus said.

Almost as tall as Remus, with short hair (at least today) and a touch of the distinctive Black chin, Nymphadora Tonks was courageous, personally moralistic, and highly attractive. In many ways, she was much like a wolf herself and his inner wolf found that very interesting. It may have also been that she was not afraid of the fact that during the full moon, Remus got very hairy and "extremely irritable" as young Draco Malfoy had put it.

But honestly, he was really interested in her because she was the only other one in the Order who had any sort of grip on reality and thus could actually have a conversation with him about things that did not involve the war or the past, or . . . he thought about the three hours Severus had spent last week ranting about "Potions Goblins" when he should have been trying to come up with something for the war.

"A war," Remus scoffed as he rinsed his hands of soap and took down two tea mugs as Tonks set the kettle on the stove. "It's only a war if there's two sides."

"Otherwise it's a massacre," Tonks finished. "Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"All's quiet, I assume?" Lupin asked.

Tonks nodded. "Ghosts are on watch, Children are tucked away in their beds and Filch has locked down the castle for the night." She poured them each a cup of tea and added a bit of firewhiskey to hers. "I don't like being stuck here in Hogwarts, Remus."

"McGonagall's idea," Remus said. He finished the dishes and let the water drain out before he joined her at the table. "This is still the most secure place in all of Europe. She's the leader, Tonks."

"Bollocks!" Tonks exclaimed. "You're the one everyone listens too, Remus. Why don't you take charge?" She leaned closer. "I'd follow you."

Remus managed a small smile. "I'm not a leader, Tonks. I'm a follower. Simple as that."

She let out a snort and stood. "Only in yer own head." With that, she left the kitchen.

Remus washed the mugs and dried his hands.

Hogwarts had been a school once, a grand school. Now, its outer walls lay in ruins, with only the central keep, the greenhouse, and a tower or two left intact. When once hundreds of people lived in its wall, they were down to perhaps twenty, most of them children, orphaned by the war. What few adults there were did what they could, but the Order was what everyone relied on to stay safe . . . The Order. He scoffed again. Him and Tonks, really.

Shaking his head, he went to turn out the light when he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Miss Tonks?" Remus asked, years of fighting causing his hand to hover near his wand pocket.

But instead a girl, a young woman, really, came through the door. She was tall and fair-skinned, with red hair done up in curlers. She wore only a thin nightgown, but one hand gripped a wand, the end glowing in a lumos spell.

She was very beautiful.

"Professor Lupin?" She asked as she saw him and a look of relief washed over her face and she ran towards him. "What's going on? The paintings are gone, the castle's in ruins and--" she broke off and stared at him and then the wand snapped up in a way that told Remus that she knew how to use it. "You're not Professor Lupin."

"No, I'm not." Remus said and carefully crossed his arms, moving deliberately. "And I have no idea who you are, either." He gave her a smile. "Remus Lupin."

"Ginny Weasley," the wand lowered slightly, but stayed pointed at him. "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts," Remus replied. "What's left of it, anyway. How did you get here?"

"I'm asking the questions!" She snapped, wand jerking back up.

So she had no idea. Remus made a mental note of that. "Of course you are," Remus said and bowed his head. "Sorry."

She looked confused, several thoughts clearly visible on her face. "I . . ."

"Remus, I -- expelliarmus!" Remus caught Ginny's wand as it flew towards him and nodded to Tonks.

"Thank you."

"Any time," Tonks said. "Who's this?"

"She's asking the questions," Remus said and casually threw Ginny's wand back to her with one hand and drawing his with the other, but crossed his arms. "Do continue."

However, Weasley seemed to have been thrown by Tonks' appearance, and ran her left hand threw her hair, and Remus noted the ring on her left hand. So she was married, or at least engaged.

Ginny's wand stayed pointed at him, but she was watching Tonks, who had her wand aimed at Ginny and was watching him.

"If I may," Remus said into the silence, "why don't we all put our wands away and have a seat before something unpleasant happens? I just finished cleaning the kitchen and I'd hate to see it damaged in a duel." He slipped his wand back into his pocket and after a moment, Tonks did the same.

Ginny did not have pockets, but she did put the wand up, not down. Interesting.

As the three of them sat at the table, Remus quickly analyzed what he knew so far.

Ginny Weasley. early 20's Engaged/Married. Trained in magical combat. Origins unknown, but wherever she was from, he was a professor, a thought he intended to be amused at later. Hogwarts was also unspoiled. She clearly wasn't the sort to panic easy and had good observational skills. This left two possibilities for her origins.

"May I ask a question? He said. "Thank you," he continued, not waiting for a yes or no. "What is the date?"

She blinked at him. "Date?"

"You seem to be dressed for bed, so chances are, you woke up and found yourself here. What was the date when you went to sleep?"

"July thirty-first, two thousand and one. It was nine o'clock at night."

Remus checked his watch. Nine thirty and today was still the thirty-first. Which eliminated time travel from the future, and left only one explanation.

"It would seem, Miss Weasley," Remus said, "that you are no longer in your own universe."

She stared at him.

"How'd you figure that?" Tonks demanded.

Remus ticked off the salient points on his fingers. "One, she called me 'Professor', a title I've never held. Two, last she knew, its today's date and half an hour ago. When she went to sleep, Hogwarts was intact, but as far as I know, its been this way since Greyback and his wolves laid waste to the castle back in ninety-six. Three, she's exhibiting none of the signs associated with memory loss or hallucinations, which leaves trans-universal travel."

"And you wonder why I think you should be leading the Order instead of McGonagall," Tonks said.

"Order?" Ginny asked. "McGonagall? What happened to Professor Dumbledore?"

* * *

Tonks fetched a robe for Ginny while Remus made more tea and the three of them spent the rest of the night comparing notes.

Remus was amused to learn that in Ginny's world he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, was more or less enemies with Severus and currently engaged to Tonks.

From what Ginny knew of her Remus' childhood, he'd met two boys on the train to Hogwarts and the three of them, along with one Peter Pettigrew, had formed a group called the Marauders. So close was their friendship that when they learned their friend was a werewolf, they spent two years learning to be Animagai all on their own, just so Remus would have company during the full moon.

Unfortunately, Remus had never heard of James Potter or Peter Pettigrew. He did vaguely recall the name Sirius Black from his school days. A grim fellow, Hufflepuff, if he recalled correctly. Remus himself had been sorted into Slytherin in this world where he'd shared a dorm with Severus Snape. Severus had made no such study of Animagi, and in fact, had given no outward sign that he cared where his fellow student went every month.

But nonetheless, a strange friendship had formed between the two of them and from his fifth year on, Remus often found an odd remedy or two for pain on his nightstand after the full moon. In a sense, they were both outcasts and that brought them together.

In any case, Ginny went on to explain that in her world, a procephy was made concerning Voldemort. According to it, the one with the power to defeat Voldemort would be born in July of eighty-one. He would have power that that Voldemort knew not, and the Dark Lord would mark him as an equal.

That boy was named Harry Potter, and it had been him Ginny was due to marry and when she talked of him and she was clearly head over heels in love.

Remus knew of no such procephy and Dumbledore had died during Greyback's attack, so there was no way to ask him. Unsure what else to do, they decided to get some sleep. Tonks installed Ginny on the sofa in her room and Remus went to see Granger.

Hermione Granger was a Ravenclaw, brilliantly clever and very brave, but she'd suffered in the attack, spending a full minute under the Cruitacius and it had all but destroyed that mind of hers. Now she lived in Hogwarts' library, hissing at anyone who entered save for McGonagall. It was a pity, he'd had a chance to talk with her before the attack and her brilliance had struck him. It came and went these days.

Entering the library, he closed the door behind him. "Miss Granger? It's Remus Lupin. Might I have a word?"

"Bad day. No words." Remus regarded the large cat sitting on the checkout desk. "Memories." The Kneazle wasn't actually speaking in what most would label words, and it was only because of the fact that Remus was a werewolf that he was able to speak with Crookshanks in the first place and then imperfectly.

"I'm afraid it's urgent, Crookshanks," Remus replied. "I can't wait." He took one step forward and Crookshanks leapt at him, forcing Remus to dodge.

"Bad day! Stupid human! Safety!" Crookshanks leapt back to the top of the checkout desk and glared at him. "You!" he added for emphasis.

From somewhere in the stacks, he heard a shrieking cackle. Perhaps Crookshanks had a point.

"All right," Remus said, "But when she's more . . . coherent, let her know that I need a word with her." With that, he exited, but left the door slightly open and then waited, listening.

From inside, he heard soft, shuffling footsteps.

"Who was that? Was it someone bad?" The voice was a woman's, soft and crooning. "Can't be disturbed, almost done. Opened the door last night, I think. Better world, sweet Crookshanks, better world for everyone."

The footsteps faded away back into the depths of the library and Remus headed back towards his room, lost in thought.

That was interesting . . . that was very interesting. Oh my, yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny awoke on a couch and for a moment, confusion wracked her body and then she remembered.

She wasn't in her world anymore. Somehow she'd been ripped away from her world, her family . . . Harry . . .

"Fuck!" she snapped and sank into the couch cushions and tried not to think of the tears threatening to pour forth from her eyes. But they came anyway, and she had no choice but to let them.

The tears gushed, soaking the pillow, the blanket and her own bare skin. She grieved for her lost love, for the ones who even now, must be tearing Hogwarts apart, trying to find her. But they couldn't, because she wasn't even on the fucking planet! She was in another universe, where nothing was as it should be, and . . . damnit!

She dashed a hand across her eyes and then gasped as the diamond on her engagement ring scratched her on her forehead.

She looked down at it. Harry was wealthy, more then wealthy, he could have bought her the most fabulous ring in the world, but instead he'd spent three months making her a ring by himself. He'd even transfigured the diamond out of a lump of coal he'd found near the Burrow fireplace. When he'd given her the ring, he'd told her that the steel was for their love, the diamond, transfigured out of that piece of coal was for the place that had brought them together, and engraved on the underside was a representation of the Basilisk that had nearly killed him while under the control of Voldemort's younger self. She'd spent the time helpless, also under Voldemort's control as he'd drained her life for his rebirth.

But the ring had meant nothing to Ginny as a whole until today. It was only a symbol and one that she had no need of any more . . . no, that wasn't true. She took a deep breath and dried the last of her tears. Right now, that ring was a reminder of home, of Harry, and her sanity. It was her only link to home, and . . . and damnit, she was going back!

She threw off the covers and nodded grimly. She'd gotten here through some kind of door and doors went both ways. All she needed to do was find it again.

But on the other hand, she couldn't turn her back on this world either. They were in trouble and clearly needed help. More to the point, she needed their help to find the door again.

Only one thing to do.

* * *

She found Remus in the kitchen, fingers steepled as he stared at the wall. Tonks also sat at the table, drinking tea.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," he said to her. "Sleep well?"

"Wotcher, Ginny," Tonks said.

"I see you've appropriated some of Tonks' clothing," Remus observed. Gray eyes looked her up and down. "And used some sewing charms, I see." He gave her a small smile and Ginny shrugged. She and Tonks were of different builds, and the clothes, perfect on Tonks' slender frame, didn't do well on Ginny, who was more of an amazon type. "Sit down," he said, and rose to get another empty mug. When it was filled, they sat in silence for a few moments and then Ginny nodded to herself.

"Professor, er, Remus, I've done some thinking and . . ."

"You want to to join the Order, provided that we help you get home in return. You can offer your knowledge of how Voldemort was defeated in your world to help us defeat the one here. We can trust you because where else can you go." He gazed at her. "Is that about right?"

When Ginny nodded in stunned silence, Tonks let out a noise of sheer exasperation and looked at Ginny. "It's spooky the way he does that. I'd swear he was a Ledgermains if it wasn't impossible for Werewolves."

Remus smiled at them. "Miss Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and they rarely turn their backs on people in need, which we are. She needs our help to get home, and her knowledge of Voldemort's defeat is the only bargaining chip she has."

"How'd . . ." Ginny stared at him. "How'd you figure that part out?"

"Last night, you spoke of Voldemort in the past tense, so he's no longer a concern. Your husband to be is the one who had to defeat him, and you were to marry him, which implies that he's spoken of the details of Voldemort's defeat to you, if no one else. The last part, that is, why we should trust you, is obvious, I should think."

Ginny eyed him nervously. This Remus was brilliant. Scary, but brilliant.

Tonks stood up. "I'd better check on Krum and Diggory. Ta, Remus."

When they'd left, Ginny looked at Remus. "Is it safe to leave the castle?"

"More or less," Remus said, "though for safety's sake, we only go out in pairs or more and only if we need to."

"I need to. There's something I need to do, down at the lake."

Remus rose. "All right."

They made their way down to the lake's edge, near two rocks that framed the path like guardians.

"We were to be married here," Ginny said. "As the sun rose. As a new day, a new life."

Remus thought that was rather poetic, though he didn't say that aloud. He understood what she was doing, perhaps even more then she did.

"I still remember the first time I saw him," Ginny said. "Every detail. Kings Cross station in London. He wore an old jumper, jeans, and his glasses didn't fit quite right. I didn't know who he was until Fred and George told us. I wanted to get on the train. To talk to him. Just . . . to talk. But Mum wouldn't let me."

"Fred and George?"

"My brothers. The twins. It was Harry's first year and he didn't have a clue about magic, he'd been raised by Muggles, you see and they hadn't told him a damn thing the magical world, they locked him in a cupboard, they . . . they . . ." Ginny took a deep breath and visibly forced herself to calm down. "He and my brother Ron became friends and when Ron came back for the summer, he went on and on about the things he and Harry had done and when Mum said that Harry could come and stay, I was so excited, couldn't stop talking about it."

"You talked his ear off, I bet," Remus said.

Ginny laughed, a joyous sound. "Actually, I hadn't been expecting his arrival. We'd never heard back from him, you see. So one morning, I came downstairs to ask Mum if she'd seen my jumper and there he was, sitting at the table eating breakfast. The Muggles had locked him up, so Ron, Fred, and George had taken this old car Dad had charmed and flown down to find him. As soon as I realized who it was, my throat closed up, I had a panic attack and then fled to my room and stayed there for the rest of the morning. For the rest of the year, it was all I could do say hello."

"Obviously something changed," Remus said. "What was it?"

"Umbridge." The name was growled out through teeth clenched tightly in hate.

"Short woman? Face like a toad? Thought she was cute and demure?" Remus asked and Ginny nodded. "Ah yes, her."

"Here?"

"Yes and no. She was in Slytherin, though it was her seventh year when I arrived and thankfully, we first years were beneath her notice. She went into the ministry I understand, and I believe they packed her off to Bulgaria almost immeditly."

"She became Fudge's right hand in my world," Ginny said. "Fudge, the Minister of Magic, got scared of Dumbledore, thought he was trying start a coup, get himself put in power. So he named Umbridge 'High Inquisitor' and sent her to Hogwarts to counter Dumbledore." She let out a snort of bitter laughter. "Like Dumbledore wasn't twelve steps ahead of her anyways. In any case, she had this . . . Quill, charmed that whatever you wrote with it, was etched into the hand holding it."

"A Blood Quill," Remus said. "Very old, very dangerous type of Dark Artifact. They're usually made from Harpy feathers. Illegal in every civilized country."

"Harry couldn't keep his mouth shut, about Voldemort's return," Ginny continued. "So Umbridge made him do lines with that . . . thing. To this day, he has 'I will not tell lies' scarred into the back of his hand. It makes me sick to see it and remember what she did." Again, she closed her eyes and forced her temper under control. "Meanwhile, Umbridge who was also teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, was only teaching us text book theory, no wands. So Granger gathered a bunch of us together and talked Harry into teaching us what he knew. We called ourselves 'Dumbledore's Army' as a joke, and it helped me get my confidence up, made me more comfortable around him. I dated a bit, but none of them lasted long . . . when Harry and I finally kissed in my fifth year, I knew; I loved him. I'd loved him from that moment in King's Cross. He admitted that he'd been drawn to me since that day I came down the stairs, it just took him a few years to figure it out." She laughed again and Remus with her.

"So you both got what you wanted," he said. "Good things come with time."

She nodded. "After he proposed, Mum wanted to have the wedding at the Burrow, but Harry wanted it here, at Hogwarts. He said that this was where his life began, where he fell in love with me. He didn't care about the details, but he wanted the wedding here. I didn't care about anything, not even the wedding . . . well, not really," she chuckled. "If this was where he wanted to get married, well, why not? We could have gotten married in the town dump for I all cared."

"More interested in the Honeymoon, were we?" Remus asked, one eyebrow raised. Ginny laughed.

"More like I think it's a waste of time. More then once, I suggested to him that we run off to some place like Paris and get a flat together. Just skip all this nonsense, but no, he wanted to do it right and since it means so much to him . . ." She trailed off and shrugged.

Remus laid a hand on her shoulder. "He's a lucky man."

"Thanks," Ginny said. She gazed out at the lake for a moment longer. "It will happen, you know. I'm going to be Mrs. Harry Potter . . . or die trying."

"I can help with that."

Remus spun. Several men and one woman stood not ten feet away and Remus made a mental note to berate himself later for letting down his guard. "Trevor," he said out loud, crossing his arms. "So good to see you again."

"The name's Greyback, you slimy piece of crap!" one of the men shouted. He was a big man, with narrow, mean eyes and a scowl.

"Ah yes," Remus drawled. "Your 'true' name. So sorry. In any case, Trevor, what CAN I do for you?"

"Bad?" Ginny asked without moving her lips.

"Pack Alpha for the Forbidden Forest werewolves," Remus said, also not moving his lips. "Not that bright, but powerful and highly psychotic. If I get him mad enough, he might do something stupid."

"You'll understand if I'm not filled with confidence."

"Oh, its quite all right, I'm too terrified to come up with something better, you see."

"Do for me, Lupin?" Greyback sneered. "You got some nerve leaving that castle of yours."

"Health reasons," Remus said, crossing his arms. "A daily walk is good for the heart, you know."

"Why don't I tear it out of your chest and we'll find out?" Greyback said as the other werewolves fanned out and advanced, snickering as they placed themselves in front of the castle, cutting off any attempt to make it to safety.

"Ah," Remus said. "Ginny?"

"New plan?"

"Yes."

"Run for it?"

"Precisely."

* * *

They ran with the vigor of people whose life depended on being fleet of foot. Behind them, they could hear the sounds of the werewolves calling to each other, laughing.

"Playing with us," Remus said when they halted for breath. "They're driving us away from the centaurs, who would have shielded us, if only to spite our pursuers. Werewolves and centaurs don't get along very well, but are too evenly matched." Remus thought for a bit. "Even Greyback avoids the spiders and the harpies control the treetops. On the other hand, they're not pushing us towards the rest of the Pack, which is odd."

"Then where?"

"I'm not sure." Remus looked thoughtful. "Presumably Greyback has something in mind, but this could be nothing more then his idea of a game that involves us running ourselves to death." They jumped as a woman leapt out of the trees and made barking noises.

The chase was on again.

* * *

Werewolves were made of sterner stuff than humans, but Ginny had matched him mile for mile and Remus was impressed. But nightfall would be coming soon and it was clear that she was reaching her limit.

Remus' greatest strength was that he soaked up information like a sponge. Whatever he heard, whatever he read, whatever he saw. Even if it didn't consciously register, he remembered it. That, combined with his ability to think very fast on his feet even under stress, should've meant that he could come up with a way to get them out of this mess, but this was different. The wolf didn't care about Ginny, the Order, or Voldemort. It only knew that the Alpha was angry and submission was required so that forgiveness or punishment might be administered.

It was taking every ounce of will he had to fight it, leaving little for running, and even less for thinking.

But nonetheless, his remarkable brain somehow found a way. As they were once more allowed to pause for breath, Ginny slumped against a tree. Night was falling fast and they had to find food, shelter, and protection. For Ginny, if not himself.

Desperately, he looked for a place to hide her. If he could do that, it would be easy to lead them away. He could keep them busy for the rest of the night and it would be easy to fool Greyback. He was no tracker and and only slightly better at hunting. The other werewolves were only there to make sure he didn't lose his prey; himself and Ginny.

Remus harbored no illusions about his powers, and brutal self-honesty was another of his strengths. Greyback had the edge in strength, but Remus would bet his brain against the Alpha's any time, any where.

He grunted as the Wolf berated him for even thinking about opposing the Alpha and he furiously beat it down, forcing it back into its kennel. He had to surrender to it three days out of every month. He refused to let it dominate his thinking the rest of the time.

His gaze darted around the clearing, taking in the growing shadows, the trees, the earthen crypt, and the--

Crypt?

Remus looked more closely. It was a mound in the middle of the clearing. The back was angled and he could just make out stairs in the growing gloom. The wolves could only come at them one or two at a time. He looked down at the tree bark. Yes . . . yes, that could work.

Remus nodded. He was tired of running. It was time to fight, he decided, and ignoring the Wolf's howls of protest at the thought, dragged Ginny to her feet.

"More running?" she murmured.

"No, fighting. I found a place to make a stand."

Green eyes lit up. "Now you're talking."

Remus took out his wand and began to spray the tree and grass with alcohol as they backed towards the entrance. "Incindio," he shouted and they ran inside as the tree lit up in flames, the fire quickly spreading.

"Lumos," Ginny snapped as they started down the steps, Remus pausing to cast a barrier spell on the entrance.

"The fire will hopefully drive the wolves away and should summon the Order," Remus said to her as they went down the steps. "The barrier spell will keep the fire from coming down here as I'm afraid I'm simply not garnished properly for being cooked today. Do forgive me for being so unprepared."

"I think I can manage that," she said wryly.

"If the wolves do brave the flames and pass the spell, they'll be forced to come at us one at a time and most lack any training in magical combat. It should be easy to pick them off."

"And without them, Greyback will be afraid to face us?"

"Possibly. It depends on how badly he wants our heads and I cannot face him in combat."

"Why not?"

"Werewolves have a clearly defined authority structure. Greyback is an Alpha, I'm not. He's also a far more powerful wizard."

"You said he was stupid."

"Intelligence and power don't go hand in hand," Remus said. "The point is, I'm no match for him physically and magically. Sadly, he's just smart enough to avoid a battle of wits."

Ginny made a sound of frustration and then suddenly whipped around, peering towards the back of the chamber.

"Lumos," Remus said, igniting his own wand. "What?"

"Thought I heard something," Ginny said and moved off towards the back.

"Gryffindors," Remus muttered under his breath and raised his wand higher. "Lumos!" he said more firmly and the light from his wand brightened. Artful murals, once glorious, but now damaged and pocked with age covered the walls. He recognized Satyrs, elves, and several other creatures. He also noticed the many scenes of war. "Lumos Maximus!" he snapped, and the wand flared to it's brightest yet.

He gazed around the room, taking note of the columns, the open space, and the size.

"Not a crypt," he said softly, "a temple." And one at least as old as Hogwarts, if he was any judge. He frowned and ran his fingers over one of the murals, in which humans clad in leather knelt before a glowing figure. There was something familiar about this place . . . as though he should know it. He moved onwards.

In another mural, the glowing figure seemed to changing several of the leather-clad men into wolves and the scene stirred something in the Wolf's brain, it was almost like . . . like a . . . memory?

A third one showed the glowing figure surrounded by four figures. One in red, another in blue, a third in yellow, and the fourth in green. On a hill in the background was a castle overlooking a forest. Was that . . .?

"Thanks for the beacon, Lupin."

Remus turned to see Greyback and the werewolves descending the stairs. Their clothes were burnt and soot blackened their faces.

"Trevor," Remus said, turning away from the murals. Unfortunately, it was all he could get out as Greyback unleashed his powers.

It wasn't magic, it was his power as an Alpha and it hammered at Remus, forcing him to his knees, making him bare his throat, binding him in its grip.

"This is the end, Remus," Greyback said softly as his hand grasped the front of Remus' neck. "I wonder how clever your mouth will be after I tear your throat out?"

"Do let me know should you find out," Remus gasped out. "I'm going on holiday and won't be here."

"Leave him alone," Ginny said. She stood not ten feet away, a war hammer in one hand, and her wand in the other. Blue eldritch fire surrounded her in a glowing aura and blazed from her eyes.

"Kill her," Greyback snapped and several of the werewolves leapt forward. Ginny raised the hammer high and then slammed it to the ground, creating a shockwave that threw them back, sending them flying into the walls, which they hit with a sickening thud and then slid down, leaving a trail of gore.

"You have defiled this place Trevor Willins," Ginny intoned, her voice overlaid with another, deeper voice. "Your blasphemy has no place in your master's house. BEGONE!"

Greyback merely sneered and raised his wand. "Avada Kedevra!" The jet of green light shot forth, only to be intercepted by the raised hammer.

"So you have chosen," Ginny replied in that same otherworldly voice, "so shall it be."

"Forget the traitor!" Greyback shouted, tossing Remus aside. "Kill the witch! Kill her!"

One of the remaining werewolves leapt at Ginny, only to be knocked aside with one swing of that hammer. She hit the wall near Remus with a thud and slumped bonelessly to the floor, a large knife clattering to the ground from her belt.

"Parvarus!" Ginny was shouting! "PARVARUS!" The blue fire blazed even brighter at the war cry and she waded into her attackers, bright blue flashes of light as the hammer struck flesh and howls of pain filled the air.

"Kill her!" Greyback shouted. "In the name of Voldemort, KILL HER!"

Remus didn't think, he didn't give the Wolf time to react. He seized the knife and leapt at Greyback, landing on the his back.

At that moment, several things happened at once.

Ginny raised the hammer high.

Remus yanked Greyback's head back.

A flare of green light, the curse that Greyback had fired, now came from the hammer, killing anything in it's path.

Greyback, realizing who was on his back, unleashed his power as Alpha.

Even as the Alpha power hit him, Remus drove the knife into the underside of Greyback's jaw, piercing flesh and bone, until it came to rest in his brain.

The green light struck Greyback, and because his legs were around Greyback's waist and his arm around Greyback's neck, Remus.

For Remus, the pain was indescribable. White hot fires of agony raced through his body. The Wolf did not howl, it screamed and he with it.

Greyback slumped to the ground, dead, and Remus passed out.

* * *

He awoke to someone holding his hand and when he looked to see who it was, he saw Tonks, fast asleep. Carefully removing his hand from hers, he sat up and realized he was in the infirmary.

"You had us all worried, Remus," Snape said. The half-mad potions master sat on the next bed, staring at him with eyes bright in the dim candlelight.

"My apologies," Remus said.

"Especially McGonagall," Snape continued. "She actually put down her bottle of firewhiskey to see you . . . for about thirty seconds. Then she returned to her rooms." He giggled.

"I see," Remus said dryly and glanced out the window to verify that Severus Snape giggling had not, in fact, heralded the end of the world.

No, apparently not. Pity. He owed Filch five Sickles now.

"Must be off now," Snape said, getting to his feet. "Lots to do." He left.

"He's getting worse."

Remus turned to see Tonks looking at him. "Worse, Tonks?" Remus asked. "That would imply that he was better at some point."

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "You've been out for three days," she said. "We found you and Weasley in this pit in the middle of a forest fire, dead werewolves all around. What the hell happened out there?"

Remus made a face. "I wish I knew. How's Ginny?"

"Up and around already," Tonks said. "And there's a new wrinkle that's been added, just this morning."

"Before you tell me," Remus said. "A bath and some tea, I think."

* * *

Bathed and with some good strong tea in his stomach, Remus pulled on some robes and a cloak and went down into the kitchen.

The new wrinkle that Tonks had spoken of was immeditly apparent. On the table, clad in robes, was a man, barely six inches tall. Most of the adults at Hogwarts were gathered around the table. Ginny was the only one seated, and she and the little man were staring at each other, Ginny had a wild look in her eyes and she clutched the hammer from the temple in her hands.

Remus stared at the scene for a moment and then nodded. "Right. Tonks?"

"The little guy says His name is Parvarus. Claims to be a God. Ginny's God, to be precise."

"I claim nothing," the little man said, turning to look at them. "I am Parvarus, patron of warriors and Lord of the Forest. You owe me fealty as well, Were." He jabbed a finger at Remus. "I call you to my side, my child."

Remus crossed his arms and stared at Parvarus. "I trust, your Lordship, that you will be able to provide some proof of your claim? As it is, you're hardly Godish right now."

"I am appearing before you in a form you find non-threatening, for I am a God of Light. To gaze on my true form would blind any mortal."

"I see," Remus said and tilted his head. "Then perhaps a miracle? Some bread from On High, perhaps. A single loaf would be fine."

A brief look of panic flashed across Parvarus' face and then he raised his hands. "Behold!"

As one, everyone looked up.

And waited.

After a few moments, a slice of bread fell onto the table.

Remus looked at the table expectantly and Parvarus drew himself up, puffing out his chest. "If I gave you what you wanted, you mortals would become no more than pets and--" he broke off as Remus cleared his throat and raised one eyebrow. "Damn," Parvarus sighed and flopped onto the table. "Damn and blast."

"That's better," Remus said, and sat down at the table, opposite Ginny. "You have no power, do you? In fact, I daresay you were tapping Ginny's own magic in order to aid her against the werewolves in your temple and you're doing it now to manifest yourself."

Parvarus sighed. "Yes. A thousand years ago, my worshippers numbered in the thousands and the forests covered this land. My powers were infinite, and my brother Elos and I roamed freely with the mortals who lived here. I even gave some of them the ability to change to wolves by the light of the moon. Then, one day, one of the wizards who served me, Godric Gryffindor, came to me with three others, all outsiders and asked if they might build a school at the edge of the forest. They wished to gather all those of magical power in the land and teach them magic in safety."

"Hogwarts!" Krum exclaimed. The tall Bulgarian was a graduate of the secretive and mysterious Durmstrang in the far northern reaches of the continent. He was at Hogwarts for Granger's sake, and little more, but he was also brilliant at Runes and much of the protective wards on the castle's remains were his doing.

Parvarus nodded. "Yes. This very castle. Elos didn't agree with my decision, nor did some of my followers, most of them, in fact. Elos gathered them to him and then they left."

"Where did they go?" Diggory asked. Cedric Diggory was a Hogwarts Graduate and was a brave and honest young man. It was an open secret that he fancied Tonks, but she was either not interested, or enjoying being chased.

"The stars, or so Elos claimed. As the years passed, my worshippers left me, or died, or were seduced away by Outsider ideas. The wolf-men and women became savage beasts, bereft of their human minds when in their beast form and enslaved to the cycles of the Moon. Elos' doing, I suspect, though how is a mystery."

"And so eventually, you became a ghost of yourself, haunting your temple with only memories for company." Remus tapped his fingers on the table. "What about Ginny? Why do you claim to be her God?"

"I am the Patron of warriors," Parvarus said. "She came into the temple seeking help, seeking a way to defeat her foes. She has a warrior's heart and Darkness walks the world. I seek her sword, not her worship."

"Sword Oath . . ." Remus murmured. "Ah, you want a Paladin."

"Paladin?" Krum asked.

"Warrior of God, basically," Remus said. "Paladins were usually knights who could tap divine power to strengthen them in battle. They also wielded a few other powers as well. Healing, usually."

"But . . ." Ginny protested. "I never actually asked."

"You took up my hammer," Parvarus said. "You called upon me in battle. You accepted my help."

"You used my magic!" Ginny snapped. "Without asking!"

"Why should I ask?" Parvarus demanded. "I am a God!"

Remus slapped the table, the noise causing both Ginny and Parvarus to look at him. "Better," Remus said. "Paravrus, you are in no position to be giving orders OR making demands. Ginny, He's right, you took up His hammer. Technically, that constitutes a binding contract."

Ginny and Parvarus glared at each other.

"Remus," Tonks said, "maybe she should swear Sword Oath to Him."

"Yeah," Diggory said, "He's a God, right? He can just smite Voldemort and be done with it."

"It's not that simple, Cedric," Remus sighed. "Parvarus has no worshippers. Without belief and worship, Parvarus is little more than a poltergeist. No smiting."

"Even at my height I never smited. It upsets the balance," Parvarus put in. "We're only allowed to affect the mortal world through mortals sworn to us. Even the Darkness doesn't smite."

"Joan of Arc," Krum grunted.

"What about her?" Tonks demanded, but Remus was rubbing his chin in thought.

"Actually, its not a bad idea," Remus said after a moment. "The soldiers followed Joan because she inspired them, not necessarily for religious reasons. In the end, she was symbol."

"And we have a God handy," Diggory said. "Look, we dress her up in that armor that belonged to Merinda Magehorn. You know, the 'Warrior Witch' from the fourteen hundreds. Parvarus taps her magic for some miraculous healing and makes Himself look," here he smirked at Remus, "more Godish. She makes speeches about how Parvarus is aiding us against Voldemort and calls any witch and wizard who wants to fight to Him. He'll be right there, and they'll have seen some miracles already. We gather up an army and some of them will probably start worshipping Parvarus, so He'll get more powerful. When He does, so does Ginny and so does the Army."

"An Army of God?" Tonks asked. "Those have never worked out well."

"But they usually get the job done," Remus said. "Voldemort has wrapped himself in an illusion of invincibility and the only way to shatter it is to make people see otherwise. This could be exactly the way to do that."

Ginny looked around the room. For the first time since her arrival, she saw hope on their faces and it hit her hard. She could give them the hope they needed.

"Hold on," Tonks said. "What's Ginny gonna have to do? Is she gonna have to be his lover or something? She's got this Harry bloke, after all."

At Harry's name, Ginny dropped the hammer and her left hand shot to fist and her right hand closed around her left in a death grip, the diamond on her ring pressing into her palm.

"No, no," Remus soothed. "Sword Oath is exactly what it means. Ginny is swearing to fight and if need be, die in Parvarus' service. In return, Parvarus strengthens her and aids her in battle. The roles of concubines were reserved for priestesses and maidens, usually. By their very nature, Paladins spent more time away from the temple than in it. Difficult for shagging, that."

"She would have to keep my code," Parvarus said. "I forbid pillage, rape, and harming of any innocents. She is required to fight the Darkness, bring order to chaos, and dispense justice as needed. She will do this so long as she walks in the world."

"That brings up a point," Remus said. "You are aware that Ginny is not from this universe and that she will be going home as soon as we can figure out how to send her there?"

Parvarus nodded. "Yes, it would be the same as Death . . . or, I may be dragged through the door with her back to her world. As my Paladin, we would be bonded together in myriad ways. Going home may not be enough to break them." He shrugged. "So be it."

Everyone looked at Ginny, who was still clutching her ring.

"Ginny?" Tonks asked when the silence became too much.

"There's a good chance I'll get killed, isn't there?" Ginny asked Remus.

"Yes," Remus replied without hesitation. "Few Paladins died in bed of old age and fewer still did so with all their limbs. It's a hard and dangerous life. I can make no promises as to how you'll get back to your world, Ginny, only that for any danger you face, any burdens you bear, I will help you with them, any way I can."

"I'm in," Tonks said. "A short life, but a merry one."

"Same here," Krum said. "I'm sick of hiding."

"Yeah," Diggory put in, "better dead then a coward."

Remus looked at Ginny. "You have friends, Ginny. You won't be alone. Will you do it?"

"Of course, I'll do it," Ginny said. "I'm a Gryffindor. But if I don't . . . if . . . tell Harry . . ."

"If he doesn't know already, he's an idiot," Remus assured her, " but yes, I'll tell him."

"Tell him what?" Krum whispered.

"That she loves him," Diggory whispered back.

"Wouldn't she have said that to him already?"

Remus heard the sound of Diggory's hand hitting Krum's head, but his eyes were on Parvarus as the God walked across the table and touched the hammer, which immeditly began to glow blue. "Ginerva Weasley," he intoned, "Daughter of Molly and Arthur, will you swear Sword Oath to me?"

Ginny took a deep breath and then gripped the hammer with both hands. "I will."

A corona of bright blue fire sprang up around mortal and God as a wind blew through the room, causing the candles to sputter and jump in their holders.

"Do you, Ginerva Weasley, swear Sword Oath to me as my Paladin?"

"I do."

"Will you honor and keep my code?"

"I will."

"Will you bear service to the Powers of Light, striving always against the dark, even unto death?"

"I will."

"Do you swear by both your sword and my hammer to render compassion to those who need, loyalty to those you choose to serve and justice to those you may be placed to command?"

"I do."

"Then I accept your oath, Ginerva Weasley, and bid you to take up my hammer once more. Bear it well."

The blue corona faded and the wind stopped abruptly.

Ginny blinked at them as though being roused from sleep and then looked at the hammer in her hands. It seemed different, somehow. There was a new shine to it, a distinct presence, and a strange symbol was etched into the sides.

Parvarus raised his hand and gestured. Half a loaf of bread fell onto the table.

"It's a start," Tonks said.

"Right," Remus said. "Cedric. "Go tell Mrs. Lovegood, Filch and the ghosts that we're having a meeting here in the kitchen in thirty minutes and then get Magehorn's armor and bring it back here. Krum, go down to Snape's lab and get a sobriety potion, the strongest he has. Tell him about the meeting and then go feed the potion to McGonagall. By force if you have to. Then drag her back up here. I want a word with her before the meeting."

Both boys nodded and ran out.

"How decisive," Tonks said with a grin.

"Well yes," Remus admitted.

"I like it," Tonks said, ruffling his hair. "What are you up to, Remus?"

"If we're going to fight Voldemort's army, then we might as well start with Hogsmede itself," Remus said and looked at Parvarus. "For that, we'll need an army . . . and I know where to get one." He stood up. "I'm going to go get Granger." He left the room.

"Remus!" Tonks called and he turned to see her run out into the hallway. "Remember what I said about liking you being decisive?"

Yes?"

And then she was in his arms, kissing him with heat and desire and his hands were undoing the fasteners on her robes and her bare skin was warm under his hands.

Then, just as suddenly, she broke the kiss and whispered in his ear. "I hate being in control ALL the time." She gave him a smile and then walked back to the kitchen with a wiggle of her hips.

Remus watched her go until she was out of sight and then swallowed hard.

Oh my . . .


End file.
